In a cellular wireless communication system, an area where the system operates is subdivided into a plurality of cells, and each cell is defined as a communication-possible zone of a BS. Each BS can connect to a system controller controlling a whole operation of a system, or a system control function can be distributed between BSs. An MS being busy communicates with a BS of a cell in which the MS is currently located itself. The communication is achieved through a wireless channel according to a defined wireless protocol. For one example, the communication is achieved using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDM/OFDMA) technique according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard protocol.
On the other hand, while a BS providing a communication service to the MS is disrupted due to a natural disaster such as an earthquake and the like, the MS cannot be serviced within a coverage area of the BS until before the MS can connect with a different BS or can connect with a neighbor BS through a repeater.
Due to an increase of a demand for reliable communication, the MS should be able to receive a communication service irrespective of BS disruption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for data communication while a BS is disrupted in a wireless communication system.